1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems, and more particularly to a wireless energy control system for monitoring, controlling and procuring power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various lighting control systems are known that offer fully automatic and energy efficient lighting control or switching. These systems include settings that are preset by a user to activate all or a portion of the lights within a room upon detecting an occupant. These lighting control systems may also adjust the illumination level at particular locations to save power.
Internet-based home communications systems are also known that permit a homeowner to monitor and control various features of their home from a remote location using a plurality of control devices positioned within the home and connected to a control unit in communication with a global computer network. These systems allow a homeowner to view, monitor, and/or control features of their home, such as adjusting the thermostat for the interior of the home or turning a light on/off, through a web page.
However, these control systems fail to provide energy control with automated operation, statistical analysis and diagnostic capabilities which function to manage utility loads and diagnose various utility operation parameters based on a combination of environmental energy conditions (for example, energy pricing) as well as predetermined user-defined schedules.